Seperatist Starship Classes
"This is not a war capable fleet as it is Blight! We've spared all the warships we can for your Offensive fleet, we still need some for the Defensive fleet for when your fleet is not with us." ''Duncan Dragonarl discussing the Seperatists lack of dedicated warships in 2018. This discussion prompted the refitting of many civilian vessels to serve better as warships. Dragoian Seperatists have varying classes of Starships within their fleets, all of which were obtained from the Royal Dragoian Navy or from civilians. All Dragoian Seperatist starships are shielded, and due to the way SoulTech shields work, the shield strength is directly proportional to the ships power output, meaning that a Fighter will have very weak shields, while a Dreadnought's will be almost indestructible, despite being the exact same shield. No vessels have a prefix infront of their name. The Seperatists run 3 fleets all with distinct purposes. Any Dragoian made ship that is still capable of flight is salvaged by the Seperatists after any battles. Those that aren't are stripped of any salvageable parts and then left as a derelict hulk. Offensive Fleet The Offensive fleet, commanded by Blight, is the only Seperatist fleet capable of fighting without the goal of immediate retreat. The Offensive fleet is used primarily to scout for a suitable new homeworld, attack raiders and allow military flexibility if needed (e.g. flanking an attack force which attacking the Defensive or Civilian fleet to draw the attackers interests elsewhere so the Defensive and Civilian fleets can retreat). As a result, the Offensive fleet is comprised mostly of old Dragoian warships and sometimes a newer, captured Dragoian warship. 'Fighters' A Dragoian fighter class ship is any military craft smaller than a military shuttle. Unlike larger ships, fighter classes are not given class names, and are referred to only as fighters. Typical aramament consists of Light SoulTech cannons as primary weapons, and also large amounts of SoulTech anti-fighter cannons. They are also known to carry a single, large payload, free-fall bomb. 'Shuttles' Dragoian shuttles are small craft, around 27m long, that carry Light SoulTech cannons as primary weapons, and also large amounts of SoulTech anti-fighter cannons. Therefore the only real difference between shuttles and fighters, is that shuttles are also designed to carry large numbers of troops into battle. Like the fighter class, shuttles carry a single, large payload, free-fall bomb. The only type in Offensive fleet use is the Un-Dra Class Shuttle. 'Cruisers' Cruisers are the most common Offensive fleet starship class. They normally mount small numbers of Heavy SoulTech cannons, and higher numbers of Medium, Light and Anti-Fighter SoulTech cannons. Primary jobs of these cruisers is to protect the larger and more valuable Battleships and Dreadnought. There is only one type of cruiser, the Tri-Dra Class Cruiser, with the newer Quad-Dra Class Cruiser being too new to have joined the Seperatist's when they fled Dragoia (Planet). However the rarer and newer Quad-Dra class ship can come as battle salvage but normally can't be repaired to a standard high enough that they could last more than a few battles without suffering damage that just can't be repaired, meaning the Seperatist fleet can't operate them for long periods of time. 'Battleships' Battleships, while numbering less than 10 at most times, are the most effective ships in the Seperatist's fleets. Unlike cruisers which only mount a few Light and Medium SoulTech cannons, a Battleship's hull is almost fully covered in them, allowing for walls of weapons fire to be used in combat. Battleships also tend to mount 2 or more Heavy SoulTech cannons which, due to the battleships' large Soul Crystal reactors, can be fired more rapidly than those found on cruisers. The three types of Dragoian battleship are the Twin-Dra Class Battleship, the Tri-DraX Class Battleship and the newest, the Quad-DraX Class Battleship. The Twin-Dra class is by far the most numerous and is also the oldest, the Twin-Dra also has the distinction of being the only class of Battleship the Seperatists always have at least one of, as the rarer and newer Tri-DraX and Quad-DraX class ships only come as battle salvage and normally can't be repaired to a standard high enough that they could last more than a few battles without suffering damage that just can't be repaired. 'Dreadnoughts' Dreadnoughts are the most powerful class of starship in any of the Seperatist Fleets. Like Battleships, their hulls are covered in Light, Medium and Anti-Fighter SoulTech cannons making them a fearsome weapon. However, the most fearsome weapon they mount are the fixed position SoulTech super heavy cannons. Dreadnoughts will carry smaller ships, normally cruisers, as support and escort vessels. The only dreadnought the Seperatists have is the Twin-DraX Class Dreadnought, Dragoian Skirmisher, an aging relic from the Tri-Split. Defensive Fleet The Defensive fleet, commanded by ???, has just one goal, to make sure the civilians on the Civilian Fleet remain unharmed before evacuating themselves. The Defensive fleet consists of both warships and civilian vessels outfitted with extra weapons and armour. 'Fighters' The Defensive fleet does not make much use of fighters and will pack additional shuttles onto their vessels rather than fighters. Some fighters remain in service to deal with any enemy fighter attacks, but their numbers are minimal as fighters are more useful aboard the Offensive fleet. 'Shuttles' Much like the Offensive fleet, the Defensive fleet operates just one shuttle type, the Un-Dra Class Shuttle 'Cruisers' What classes as a cruiser in the Defensive fleet can be anything from a Barge Class Freighter or Starfire Class Freighter with heavier armour plating and additional weapons all the way up to a Tri-Dra Class Cruiser. No Quad-Dra Class Cruisers exist within the Defensive fleet, as their additional capabilities for war when compared to a Tri-Dra makes them more suited to Offensive duty. 'Battleships' While only a single true Battleship, the Twin-Dra Class Dragoian Shield, serves in the Defensive fleet as the fleet Flagship. Numerous refitted City-Ships (more armour and more weapons) class as Battleships. These City-Ships do not carry civilians, instead carrying soldiers, and try to act as decoys to draw fire from the real civilian vessels. 'Dreadnoughts' The Defensive fleet lacks Dreadnoughts as a flyable Dreadnought is a very rare occurence, partly due to it's parts being needed to service the ''Dragoian Skirmisher ''as well as refitting any civilian vessels or replacing any broken weapons on warships. The other reason a flyable Dreadnought is so rare is because the Seperatist fleet, even the Offensive fleet, lacks the firepower to take on a Dreadnought without massive losses. Civilian Fleet Consisting solely of Civilian vessels bar the Seperatist and Civilian Fleet Flagship, Dragoian Freedom, the Civilian Fleet, commanded by Duncan Dragonarl, is the home for any non-military Dragoian who wanted to escape the Empire. '''Shuttle' Civilian shuttles are smaller than their military counterparts, and are also not armed or fitted with hyperdrives. These little shuttles were designed to dock on a Starfire Class Freighter's wings and are designed to carry small cargo and a few passengers, these shuttles are capable of docking with Barge type ships but the lack of headroom is very noticeable when compared to the Dragoian friendly Barge type ships and military vessels. 'Liner' Only one form of Dragoian passenger liner is known to exist, the Barge Class Liner. These ships are capable of docking with City-Ships. Their purpose is to serve as a ferry between City-Ships within the fleet, or converted to form a minature City-Ship. These ships possess 2 fixed SoulTech Light cannons mounted on their bow and a few SoulTech Anti-Fighter cannons for defensive purposes. Their hyperdrives are comparable to those of a Tri-Dra Class Cruiser although their shields and armour are nowhere near comparable. 'Freighter' There are 2 types of Dragoian freighter, the Barge Class Freighter which is largely identical to the liner variant, although it mounts less cannons and is specialised to carry cargo instead of passengers. The other type is the Starfire Class Freighter, a ship designed to carry large bulky loads which is hated by crews for it's low corridors, inability to dock with anything but it's own shuttles, and exposed power conduits in the main living area. The Starfire Class Freighter is decidedly unpopular with the Seperatists, as it's inability to dock with any other ship bar shuttles makes using it's large cargo bay difficult, requiring landing on a planet just to transfer any goods too big to carry up the narrow ladder into a shuttle. 'City-Ship' A Dragoian City-Ship is a large vessel used by the Seperatists as a home, bar the few crew members, the majority of crew onboard City-Ships are civilians. As a result, if a fight happens, the City-Ships will be the first to leave, as their cargo is not replaceable. 'Dreadnought' The Dragoian Freedom is both a City-Ship (actually 2 front ends) and a Twin-DraX Class Dreadnought (just the rear). The Freedom is mostly used for diplomatic purposes and sticks with the Civilian fleet to deter raiders. It is crewed by both Military and Civilian personnel with a few civilian residents staying oboard while a more suitable home (another City-Ship or a converted Liner) is found. Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoian Starships Category:Starships